


R&R

by Star_Crossed_Aliens



Series: A Family in Space [1]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Female Pronouns for Pidge | Katie Holt, Gen, Its also a one shot, Keith is mentioned sort off too, Lance can braid, More like a drabble, Pidge needed a break, This is a gift to a wonderful friend of mine, allura and coran are mentioned sort of, they all did
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-21
Updated: 2017-04-21
Packaged: 2018-10-22 02:27:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,532
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10687887
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Star_Crossed_Aliens/pseuds/Star_Crossed_Aliens
Summary: Pidge needed a break and what a better way to do that then spend time with her family.





	R&R

**Author's Note:**

> This is a drabble connected to a bunch of other drabbles about the paladins and their lives in space. 
> 
> Thank you for reading!!
> 
> \----------
> 
> Kudos and comments = <3

Pidge readjusted her spot on the common room’s couch. The laptop settled ontop a pillow placed snuggly in her lap.

Lance was beside her, looking through a holographic Altean magazine with little interest but it kept him quiet minus the occasional comments and ever so often the hologram would make a swishing noise to replicate the sounds of turning the pages in a book.

Hunk was sitting on the floor in front of them, fiddling with Altean tech and the _Wii_  system Lance and her managed to buy at another space mall.

Luckily without the pirate outfits.

Ever since the two of them scored the gaming system complete with four controllers and a copy of _Mario Kart_  they’d been twiddling their thumbs in excitement.

Pidge glanced down at Hunk ever so often, it’d been five minutes but it felt like ten years, she closed her laptop with a sigh. She made no progress in finding her parents this past week and the bags under eyes only proved that she sacrificed much needed rest.

Lance turned to look at her, eyebrows pinched in worry, she paid him no attention and instead stared at the back of Hunk’s head as if it offended her somehow. The brunet chuckled mainly to himself before he poked Pidge on the cheek, forcing her to look his way with an unamused look.  
  
“Turn around, let me braid your hair.” He said as he made a turning motion with his finger all the while smiling kindly.

Pidge raised a single eyebrow but obeyed willingly, she was too tired to protest but that didn’t stop her from questioning his antics, “you realize how short my hair is right?”

She heard the older boy scoff and felt his fingers run through the frazzled locks of her copper brown hair. Pidge relaxed against the touch almost immediately, eyes closed to relish the gentle touches and slight pulls of tangles coming loose. From below Hunk chuckled, “do you have any idea how many sisters he has? I dont think you have to worry.” To that she hummed in response.

Lance’s smile widened into a smug grin and spoke as he tested the length of Pidge’s hair, “having four sisters with different lengths of hair helps in the long run, you can just call me the braiding master.”

She snorted and rolled her eyes but relaxed further into his touch as he began to weave her hair together only to end up dozing off into a light but blissful slumber.

_“Katie? Katie! Wake up you dork, dad’s gonna be home soon.” Matt patted her on the cheek, rousing her from her sleep on his lap. She sat up quickly and stared at her brother with wide eyes, “Matt! You’re here! B-But how?? The Galra took you! And dad!” Matt stared at his sister for an agonizing minute before he grinned and stood up, leaving Katie on the couch. No not quite Katie. She looked down at herself, she still wore the clothes she had on from when she left for outer space and her hair was still cut._

_Pidge returned to look at Matt, frowning. They were back home, in their living room. “Of course i was taken from the Galra, i cannot believe you keep having those dreams. First its Galra and then you tell me you go on these crazy adventures in space with a bunch of cool sounding dudes,” Matt waved a hand and placed it over his heart, as if hurt, “honestly I’m offended you would replace me, you’re own brother with someone else.” he snickered with a smile, showing her he didn’t actually mean it._

_Pidge frowned, “what are you talking about?” she asked before the realization hit her, this was just a dream. She was still in space, looking for her family while fighting aliens to protect the whole universe. She leaned back into the couch, letting her head hit the cushion. Matt placed a hand on his hip, worrying his bottom lip, he looked concerned but he shouldn’t be, he was just a figment of her imagination concocted from her sleep deprived brain._

_Matt spoke, “Katie, I was taken from the Galra, yes. You are in space with cool guys doing cool things.”_

_Pidge looked at Matt exasperated, “thanks Sherlock,” Matt rolled his eyes with a smile before continuing, “Watson, im gonna have to ask you to tone down the sass. What im trying to get at is that you and those cool friends of yours will find us, we are your family and so are those guys you’re with. They care about you and they know how devoted you are to finding us but they worry. You need to take better care of yourself, you have some pretty bad bags and your glasses can only cover up so much.”_

_Pidge bit the inside of her cheek, her dream-brother was right. The bags were awful, her team had been spending a lot more time with her recently if only to take off the edge just a tad, hell even her lion was worried. She sighed softly, defeated, “you’re right. It’s not fair to them if they gotta keep looking after me.” Matt smiled and everything around her faded to black._

She awoke to the sound of a familiar jingle and clicking of the wii remotes moving the little hands on the screen. She turned her head to face the large holographic screen in front of the couch. 

_Hunk must of finally got it working._

Pidge turned her head back to stare up at the ceiling until Lance came into her line of view, _must of fell asleep on him_ , he smiled down at her with a fond expression that reminded her of her brother, “Mornin’ sleepyhead. Hunk just got the game system to work if you’re up for a round.”

Slowly she raised up, rubbed a hand under her glasses to rid the sleepiness from her eyes.

When she removed her hand the first thing she noticed was her feet promptly sat across Shiro’s lap who held a bowl of, well, it was Hunk’s form of popcorn. He smiled at her and offered her a bite but she refused, still groggy from sleep, she wasn’t all there.

The second thing she noticed was Keith sitting on the other couch with Allura and Coran, all three of them were asking Hunk questions about the game and what it was. Despite Keith having lived on Earth for as long as they had you’d think he’d at least know a video game when he saw one.

Lance often commented that Keith lived under a rock, she was beginning to believe that theory.

The third thing she noticed was the way her hair felt, it was a tad tight at the hairline from her temples to the middle of the back of her head. She removed her legs from Shiro to sit more comfortably in between her teammates.

Gently she felt the tight weaves of braided hair, it was like a backwards tiara pinned with a white crystal clip to hold it into place. The rest of her hair felt smooth to the touch, less frizzy but it still curled at the ends. She smiled faintly, she would never admit Lance to be the master of something but braiding? She could admit that. But only to herself, Lance didn’t need the ego boost.

Pidge took the controller that was handed to her by Hunk. He, Lance, and Coran who wanted to give it a wack held the others. With a one last sleepy blink she surveyed the room, Hunk was explaining the controller to Coran while Lance and Shiro made idle chitchat around her.

Her grip on the controller tightened, her voice was soft but it cut through the chatter like a fine blade, silencing everyone, “I’m sorry. You guys have been taking care of me and you already have so much on your plates especially with this whole Galra fiasco, but… Thank you. I really appreciate what you guys do for me and for this team.”

She kept her gaze down until laughter erupted from her side, she looked at Lance with wide eyes and ears tinted pink in embarrassment. Lance shook his hand, grinning from ear to ear, “Pidgeon, you don’t have to thank us, we wanted to do it, to do this. You needed to relax.”

From the other side Shiro spoke up, she turned to look at him, “Lance is right. We’re more than just a team. We’re a family.” He smiled as if it was already obvious from the beginning. She looked around the room, everyone smiled and nodded in agreement.

She almost teared up.

Pidge cleared her throat, her smile turned into a grin, “then family game night it is. Prepare to get your asses whooped!” From her side Lance laughed and rose to the challenge while Shiro scolded her for her language.

They played throughout the night, laughter, bickering, popcorn throwing, and cries of victory or loose echoed through the castle. They were right. Dream-Matt was right. What Pidge had now was a damn good family and she wouldn’t trade it for the world. 


End file.
